


Him

by cutelilbitch



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, it hurt to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelilbitch/pseuds/cutelilbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was so much blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**There was so much blood.** It seeped into him gnawing at sanity, oozing pestilence intent on infection of the mind.

  
 **Breathe**. This could not happen. **There was so much blood.** He had seen it gush forward from soldiers, felt it spew lukewarm onto his flesh, tasted its fetid corruption. None of it held any consequence, those were beings without names or faces, they were dog tags to be collected.

  
 **It was too red**. Bursting against bleached white tiles and ghostly skin, pooling around the delicate, crumpled frame.

  
 **He couldn’t stop screaming**. Pleading for someone, anyone, please god help. The Lord had neglected him, but in this moment he prayed in agonized howls.

  
 **There was so much blood.** It was slick against his desperate hands as he frantically drew the wretched frame closer to him. Feeling the viscous warmth seep into his clothing.

  
 **His tears burned.** He pressed his lips in anguish to auburn hair feeling it cling to his lips as he wept. Spit, tears, and blood blending. This couldn’t happen, not to _him_. Not in a bathroom, not with a razor blade, not alone. Anyone but _him._

 **He needed _him._ He loved _him_** **.**

“Please, Eugene don’t leave me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, this was supposed to be a happy fic.


End file.
